Prospective job candidates may be connected with available jobs. For example, candidates may discover available jobs through classified ads or enterprise job postings, such as may be found on the internet. Web services have come about to aggregate and organize listings of available jobs to allow prospective candidates to search for jobs that are most suited to them and/or to candidate specified criteria. Full-time recruiters, also called “headhunters”, may become involved to connect job seekers with available jobs for which they may be suited. Often, such recruiters are paid for their services by the employer offering the job in exchange for the service of actively seeking prospective candidates.